1913 in poetry
::::— "Trees" by Joyce Kilmer, first published this year Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * January 8—Harold Monro founds the Poetry Bookshop in London. American poets Robert Frost and Ezra Pound would eventually meet there.Neal T. Jones, editor, A Book of Days for the Literary Year, New York and London: Thames and Hudson (1984), unpaginated, ISBN 0500013322 * Ezra Pound travels to London to meet William Butler Yeats, whom he considered "the only poet worthy of serious study"; from that year until 1916, the two men wintered in the Stone Cottage at Ashdown Forest, with Pound nominally acting as secretary to the older poet * January and March – Three poems of Hilda Doolittle appear in the January issue of Poetry: A Magazine of Verse, submitted by Ezra Pound, the magazine's "foreign editor" and a close associate of Doolittle. The March 1913 issue of the magazine also contained Pound's "A Few Don'ts by an Imagiste" and F. S. Flint's essay Imagisme. This publication history meant that this London-based movement had its first readership in the United States. * The New Freewoman, a literary magazine, begins publication in June but becomes defunct in December. Dora Marsden owned it; Rebecca West edited it at first, then Ezra Pound took over as editor; it succeeded The Freewoman and would be succeeded by The Egoist * Founding of The Glebe a literary magazine edited by Alfred Kreymborg and Man Ray; it will cease publication in 1914 after 10 issues. * Ezra Pound, who had heard about The Glebe from Kreymborg's friend John CournosBochner, Jay, 'The Glebe' in American Literary Magazines: The Twentieth Century, edited by Edward E. Chielens (Westport, CT, and London: Greenwood Press, 1992) page 137., sent Kreymborg the manuscript of Des Imagistes in the summer Kenner, Hugh, The Pound Era, 1971 (Faber and Faber, 1972. ISBN 0-571-10668-4 paperback). page 158 and this famous first anthology of Imagism was published as the fifth issue of The Glebe''Churchill, Suzanne, 'Making Space for Others: A History of a Modernist Little Magazine' in ''Journal of Modern Literature, Volume: 22. Issue: 1. 1998 page 52. * Jose Martínez Ruiz, commonly known as Azorín, came up with the name "Generation of '98" this year, referring to the novelists, poets, essayists, and philosophers active in Spain at the time of the Spanish-American War (1898 and alluding to the moral, political, and social crisis produced by Spain's defeat in that war. Writing mostly after 1910, the group reinvigorated Spanish letters, revived literary myths and broke with classical schemes of literary genres. In politics, members of the movement often justified radicalism and rebellion. * Wallace Stevens and his wife, Elsie, rent a New York City apartment from sculptor Adolph Weinman, who makes a bust of Elsie, whose image later is used on the artist's 1916-1945 Mercury dime design. * November 14 — Rabindranath Tagore is awarded the Nobel prize in literature Works published in English Canada * Tom MacInnes, The Rhymes of a Rounder''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian Poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Marjorie Pickthall, The Drift of Pinions * Virna Sheard, The Miracle and other poems * Albert D. Watson, Love and the Universe, the Immortals and other poems edition of Tagore's Gitanjali]] United Kingdom * Laurence Binyon, Auguries''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Joseph Campbell, Irishry * W.H. Davies, Foliage * Walter de la Mare, Peacock Pie * John Drinkwater, Cromwell, and other poems * Radclyffe Hall, Songs of Three Counties, and Other Poems * D.H. Lawrence, Love Poems and others * Richard Le Gallienne, The Lonely Danceer, and other poems, English poet living at this time in the United States * John Masefield, Dauber * Alfred Noyes,Tales of the Mermaid Tavern * George William Russell ("AE"), Collected Poems (expanded editions published in 1919, 1926 and 1935) * Siegfried Sassoon—''The Daffodil Murderer'' * Dora Sigerson, Madge Linsey, and other poems * J.C. Squire, The Three Hills, and other poems * Rabindranath Tagore, ' 'The Crescent Moon' ', lyrics, translated mostly from Bengali; Indian poetry in EnglishDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Katharine Tynan, Irish Poems, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * William Carlos Williams, The Tempers, the second book of poetry by this American poet; his friend, Ezra Pound arranged to have it published in the United Kingdom * William Butler Yeats, Poems Written in Discouragement, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom United States * Witter Bynner, Tiger''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Robert Frost, A Boy's Will * Paul Laurence Dunbar, Complete Poems, published posthumously * John Gould Fletcher: ** Fire and Wine ** Fool's Gold ** The Book of Nature ** The Dominant City ** Visions of the Evening * Joyce Kilmer, "Trees" first appears in the August issue of Poetry magazine, it was later included in Trees and Other Poems 1914 * Richard Le Gallienne, The Lonely Dancer, English poet living at this time in the United States * Vachel Lindsay, General William Booth Enters into Heaven and Other Poems * John Hall Wheelock, Love and Liberation * William Carlos Williams, The Tempers, the second book of poetry by this American poet; his friend, Ezra Pound arranged to have it published in the United Kingdom. Other in English * Arthur Henry Adams, Collected Verses of Arthur H. Adams, Australia * Rabindranath Tagore, ' 'The Crescent Moon' ', lyrics, translated mostly from Bengali; Indian poetry in EnglishDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Katharine Tynan, Irish Poems Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * William Butler Yeats, Poems Written in Discouragement, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * E. W. Cole, editor, Backblock Ballads and other Verses, front cover was illustrated by David Low; including a "Glossary: for the use of the thoroughly genteel", four sections of "The Sentimental Bloke" and "The Austral-aise", both by C. J. Dennis, Australian anthology"Dennis, Clarence Michael James (1876 - 1938)", article in Australian Dictionary of Biography, Online edition, retrieved May 11, 2009 Works published in other languages France ' ''La prose du Transsibérien et de la Petite Jehanne de France]] * Guillaume Apollinaire, pen name of Wilhelm Apollinaris de Kostrowitzky, Alcools: Poemes 1898-1913, edited by Tristan Tzara; FranceWeb page titled "Guillaume Apollinaire (1880 - 1918)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 9, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. * Blaise Cendrars, La prose du Transsibérien et de la Petite Jehanne de France ("Prose of the Trans-Siberian and of Little Jehanne of France"), a collaborative artists' book with near abstract pochoir print by Sonia Delaunay-Terk * Francis Jammes, Feuilles dans le vent''Web page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009 * Pierre Jean Jouve, ''Parler''Bree, Germaine, ''Twentieth-Century French Literature, translated by Louise Guiney, Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1983 * Valéry Larbaud, Les Poésies de A. O. Barnabooth''Hartley, Anthony, editor, ''The Penguin Book of French Verse: 4: The Twentieth Century, Baltimore: Penguin Books, 1967 * Charles Péguy, Ève Indian subcontinent Including all of the British colonies that later became India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Nepal. Listed alphabetically by first name, regardless of surname: Assamese language * Chandra Kumar Agarwala, Pratima * Hiteshwar Bar Barua, Tirotav Atma Balidan Kavya, narrative poem about the sacrifice of Jaymoti Kunwari for the sake of her husband, Gadadhar Singha, ruler of Assam from 1681–1696 * Lakshminath Bezbarua, Kadam Kali, inspired by the ballads of Assam Bengali language * Adipudi Somanatharavu, translator, Gitanjali Bengali poems by Rabindranath Tagore translated into Tegulu * Chittaranjan Das, Sagar Sangit, Bengali language, short verses, intensely religious, later translated into English by Sri Aurobindo * Pramatha Chaudhuri, Sanet Pancasat, India, Bengali language Indian poetry in other languages * K. C. Kesava Pillai, Kesaviyam, India, Malayalam language * Kilabhai Ghansyam, Meghdut, translation into Gujarati from the original Sanskrit of Meghudutam by Kalidasa * Mohammad Abdul Majid, Caman-i-benazir, Urdu language * Raja Shyama Kumar Tagore, Jarmani Kavyam, Sanskrit language, a poem on Germany * Ulloor S. Parameswara Iyer, Umakeralam, a mahakavya, a type of Indian epic poem, India, Malayalam languagePaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 * Vakil Ahmad Shah Qureshi, Om-nama (incorporating Ghazalyat-e-Shastri), Kashmiri language Other languages * Delmira Agustini, Los cálices vacíos, pórtico de Rubén Darío, UruguayWeb page titled "Delmira Agustini" at the Universitat Jaume's "Modernismo en España e Hispanoamérica" website, retrieved September 1, 2011 * Stefan George, Der Stern des Bundes ("The Star of the Order"); Germany"Stefan George", article, Encyclopedia of World Biography, 2004, retrieved February 23, 2010 * Blanche Lamontagne-Beauregard, Visions gaspésiennes; French language;, CanadaStory, Noah, The Oxford Companion to Canadian History and Literature, "Poetry in French" article, pp 651-654, Oxford University Press, 1967 * Lionel Léveillé (writing under the pseudonym Englebert Gallèze), La claire fontaine; French language;, CanadaStory, Noah, The Oxford Companion to Canadian History and Literature, "Poetry in French" article, pp 651-654, Oxford University Press, 1967 * Georg Trakl, Gedichte ("Poems"). The Austrian native's work was published in Germany Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 – Norman Rosten (died 1995), American poet, playwright, and novelist * January 19 – Rex Ingamells (died 1955), Australian * February 10 – Charles Henri Ford (died 2002), American novelist, poet, filmmaker, photographer, and collage artist * February 26 – George Barker (died 1991), English poet and author * February 28 – Virginia Hamilton Adair, (died 2004), American poet *March 4 – Sadako Kurihara 栗原貞子 (died 2005), poet who survived the Hiroshima nuclear holocaust and became known for her poems about her city * March 29 – R.S. Thomas (died 2000), Anglo- Welsh poet * May 6 – Douglas Stewart (died 1985), Australian * June 24 – Vincent Ferrini,(died 2007), American writer and poet * July 30 – John Blight (died 1995), Australian * August 4 – Robert Hayden (died 1980), American poet, essayist, educator and Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress * September 16 – Dinesh Das (died 1985), , Indian, Bengali-language * September 25 – Seaforth Mackenzie (died 1955), Australian * November 10 – Karl Shapiro died 2000), American * December 8 – Delmore Schwartz (died 1966), American poet and short-story writer * December 15 – Muriel Rukeyser (died 1980), American poet and political activist * December 27 – Elizabeth Smart (died 1986), Canadian poet and novelist ;Also : ** Appan M. A., Indian, Malayalam-language ** James Boughton, American poet ** Flexmore Hudson (died 1988), Australian ** V.R. Kant (died 1990), Indian, Marathi-language ** Bhatt Damodar Kesavaji, pen name Sudhansu (died 1983), Indian, Gujarati-language ** Devandas Kishinani, "Azad", Indian, Sindhi-language ** Ananta Pattanayak, Indian, Oriya-language ** Carmelo Arden Quin, (died 2010), Uruguayan poet, political writer, painter, sculptor and co-founder of the international artistic movement “Madi”"Carmelo Arden Quin, fundador do movimento artístico Madi, morreu aos 97 anos" (in Portuguese), Agence France Presse, as published by Yahoo Noticias, September 27, 2010, retrieved October 20, 2010 ** Bal Krisna Rav (died 1974), Indian, Hindi-language poet, editor and translator; edited the monthly ' 'Kadambini' ' ** Harumal Isardas Sadarangani, "Khadim", Indian, Sindhi-language poet and scholar ** Upendra Thakur, "Mohan" (died 1980), Indian, Oriya-language Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 7 – Pauline Johnson, also known as "E. Payuline Johnson" and "Tekahionwake" (born 1861), Canadian known for her poems and performances that celebrated her aboriginal heritage, including the frequently anthologized "The Song My Paddle Sings" * June 2 – Alfred Austin (born 1835), Poet Laureate of England *July 30 – Itō Sachio 伊藤佐千夫, pen name of Itō Kojirō (1864–1913), Meiji period tanka poet and novelist ;Also : ** Bhuban Chandra Barua pen name "Umesh Chandra Barua", (birth year uncertain, possibly 1890), Indian, Assamese-language poet ** Dwijendralal Ray (born 1863), Indian, Bengali-language poet, playwright, and musician, known primarily for patriotic plays and songs, as well as Hindu devotional lyrics ** Kunjikuttan Thampuran (born 1865), Indian, Malayalam-language poet associated with the Kodungalloor School of poetry Awards and honors * Nobel Prize in Literature: Rabindranath Tagore, partly for Gitanjali * Robert Bridges becomes British Poet Laureate See also * List of years in poetry * Ego-Futurism movement in Russian poetry * Dymock poets * Expressionism movement in German poetry * Russian Futurism * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Young Poland (Polish: Młoda Polska) modernist period in Polish arts and literature * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry